


Dancing On Dangerous Ground

by flickawhip



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maria and Shirley meet for the first time.





	Dancing On Dangerous Ground

They first meet at a hotel, Maria is staying since she is working on an ice show in Blackpool, Shirley is here for the Worlds in Ballroom Dancing. Maria is too startled by how beautiful Shirley is to talk at first and Shirley smiles, moving to greet her with ease, allowing her time to think about her name, and remember it. 

They had met several times since that first night, although neither of them had been sure how to make the first move, in the end Maria made the move first, finding an excuse to lean into Shirley, her voice low and slightly husky.

“You alone tonight?”

Shirley, despite being startled, had smiled and nodded.

“I am.”

“Want a little company tonight?”

Shirley had smiled again, and agreed.


End file.
